Misao no MonogatariSagasu
by celste
Summary: This fic used to be chaptered with 'Ice Blue Eyes' under the title 'Misao no Monogatari' but I've decided to separate the chapters(hope it doesn't irritate anyone) to lessen confusion. Misao's search for Aoshi and meeting with Kenshin, from her POV--adapt
1. Chapter One

Misao no Monogatari

Sagasu Pt 1

Disclaimers apply. Sorry, I'm not a very good translator! This fic contains language that may be offensive to some.

Those men. They can't be that deprived, can they? I just have to lower my voice a little and they fall for it. Big mistake. I, Makimachi Misao, will never degrade myself to selling my body for money!

I tightened my grip on my cloak. _Not long now...they're falling into my trap..._I needed the money urgently and knew they definitely had it--they obviously had not detected my presence while they were stealing from Odawara inn! Smirking to myself, I still could not help but wonder what had made me lower myself to doing this. It was all an act...but still shameful. What would Aoshi-sama think if he knew about this?

I was pretending to be a cheap prostitute and robbing men along my way because of him anyway. If he and the others had not left me, then I wouldn't be stuck in Kyoto, searching all over the country whenever there was any news of his whereabouts! _Aoshi, this is partly your fault, but I'll do it willingly if it means being able to see you again...and make you smile..._

When I first started robbing this way, I had been rather nervous...what if I was overpowered? But men...those men anyway...they have one track minds with only one goal--one aim. And when _that_ is promised, they can never turn it down. Easy prey. By the time they realised that their money was missing, I had long escaped while they stood in their loincloths, foolishly waiting for pleasure. Sometimes, I can't help wondering if all men are like that.

Definitely not Aoshi-sama though. 

"There is nothing to be afraid of right now." That lecher's voice broke into my thoughts. Those gangsters grinned at me, saliva practically dripping down to the floor. I took a step back, disgusted, unconsciously wrapping the cloak closer around me for protection. The cloak had always given me a feeling of warmth and security...Aoshi-sama gave it to me when I was little. It was rather big then, but I've since grown into it. Hmm...I wonder if he still has that trenchcoat of his...

"After all, you're the one who came up to us." There was a glint in his eyes. Worse than Jiya.

"I know...but do you guys have money?" I heard my lowered, husky voice say, well-rehearsed. Any moment now...

"We just grabbed a stash from Odawara. See for yourself." Just what I was waiting to hear. 

"Oh, that's good..." Clutching the edge of the cloak, I watched their disgustingly hungry, anticipating eyes. With a flick of my wrist, I flung the cloak off me.

"Enough! The game ends here! Hand over all the money you have on you!" I couldn't have been more satisfied. This stash was much more than what I had ever robbed before. The lecherous grins had turned into stunned stares.

"What! A little girl!" I had not expected that reaction! Little girl indeed, eh? My blood boiled into angry steam which practically shot from my ears. Who did they think they were? I'll show them! Gritting my teeth, my body spasmed with fury. They actually dared to turn their backs on me! I felt my face growing hotter and hotter with anger. Why was it that the men had the same reaction every time I tried pulling this off?

"She had such a sexy voice, I thought that we would have fun tonight. Terrible!"

"Children should not be running about late at night. Go home and sleep."

A child! Is that what I look like? Wasn't I sexy even without the voice! Damn those men! Can't they recognise a woman when they see one? Aoshi-sama beats them any day. Did they think I was running about of my own accord? How was I supposed to go home and sleep without any money to get home? Did they expect me to listen to them? Fat chance if they're not Jiya or Aoshi and his four friends! I wasn't planning to offer them any 'services' anyway, unless it was to clean them of their money!

"Stop right there!!!" I yelled at them, exploding. "Who's a little girl? You guys are blind!" The anger propelled me up into the air, kicking one of those bastards [sorry about the language!] in the back of the head. He collapsed with a loud thump, unconscious, still drooling like a lovesick dog. Good. He deserved it.

"Irritating little girl!" His companions were getting angry too. One of them was brandishing a stick with a vengeance. So, they wanted a fight? Well, they'll soon find out that no one messes with Makimachi Misao. Arigatou Hannya, Aoshi-sama, for teaching me kempo...

"I'm already sixteen this year!" Gathering all my strength, I emphasized my point by elbowing him hard in the stomach. With a groan, he was sent a few metres away. He was already lucky I wasn't Aoshi...or Hannya by the matter. If they were here, his guts would probably be bursting out of his stomach. Aoshi and his friends always never let anyone bully me...

What was I thinking? If they were with me, I wouldn't be here fighting those gangsters in the first place. I'd be safe and happy...with them...somewhere...just like when I was little, before they left me with Jiya. 

A strong armlock from behind awoke me from my reminiscing. The danger I was in at that moment quickly shot back into focus.

"Little brat, don't get too carried away!" Another man was coming up to me with a sword. For a while, I was extremely frightened...he had killed before that, as he was yelling out now. Killing another--especially a 'little girl' like me, wasn't much.

Wait a minute. 'Little girl'? What had Aoshi-sama taught me? Never to let myself be bullied...well, if that thug thought this 'little' girl was no match for him, he's certainly wrong!

The sword came down...onto nothing. Vaulting myself into the air, I backflipped, aiming for them. They hadn't learnt their lesson, had they? I'm no weak little girl, I'm a member of the Onmitsu Oniwabanshuu, with skills taught by the Okashira himself! And they still think they can get their filthy hands on me?

Cries of agony filled the air as I lashed out with all my might. Landing on my feet, a natural reflex, I surveyed my surroundings. The thugs lay unconscious on the ground, some with blood dripping from their nose and mouth. It would be a long time before they woke up. Satisfied, I dusted my hands. "A bunch of useless bums..." Couldn't even beat a sixteen year old girl...luckily Aoshi and the others are not like them, although I have to admit, I did kind of wrap them around my finger when I was little...

Finally, I caught sight of what I had been looking for. Picking up the bag of money, I couldn't have been more satisfied...now if only I could find Aoshi-sama, Hannya, Shikijou, Hyottoko and Beshimi, my life would be perfect, especially if Aoshi falls in love with me. 

"All I have to do is lower my voice a little and the prey comes knocking on the door," I thought aloud, my face stretching into a grin. With _that_ amount, I wouldn't have to rob anyone again, which was kind of a relief. Since all the men thought my low voice was sexy, maybe I should try it on Aoshi when I find him. Who knows, maybe it'll actually work, but of course, with less um...hentai results. I know Aoshi isn't that kind of lecher who searches for women in the _mizu shobai _[literally, water business. Meaning well...pleasure business] every night. Not like Jiya who--

"Unbelievable!" A voice came from behind. Stunned, I nearly dropped the back. Who was it who dared to sneak up on me?

The voice was too low to be female, yet to high to sound male. I wondered if it was some kind of transvestite...or were there ghosts in the woods?

"I thought you were being robbed by those men at first, but it turns out your were the one robbing instead!" The voice continued. I turned to meet a short, wiry red headed man with long hair and a cross scar on his left cheek. He looked rather feminine to me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Is there a rule that says women cannot rob?" I asked. He shook his head, looking ashamed. 

"What I mean is, you shouldn't rob whether you're male or female," he replied. I was beginning to get angry with him again. Then, I noticed the sword that hung from his waist.

***

Well, I did try to get that sword for him, but he actually ruined my beloved cloak, which I took months to save up for! I suppose it was my fault, but he shouldn't have used it to block my kunai! But then, I wouldn't have done Kansatsu Tobikunai if he had not made me angry in the first place...

It rather surprised me that he was using a sakabatou--a reversed edge sword. And he forced me to return the money to the Tamuraya. But as I watched him fight the thugs I had knocked out barely an hour before, I realised that I could use him as a friend. Judging from his looks, I would never have guessed that he was such an excellent swordsman, but of course, Aoshi is much better.

The swordsman waved his sword around swiftly, reminding me of Aoshi-sama. When I was little, I would sit in the training hall, watching him practice kaiten kenbu, kodachi nitou ryuu, and kempo. I was there too, when he taught Hannya kempo. He wouldn't teach me although I begged him like crazy, said I was too young and would hurt myself. To pacify me, Hannya taught me after he mastered it. 

I still remember Aoshi's hand over mine as he taught me how to hold and throw the kunai properly. Initially, after the kempo incident, I wanted him to teach me kaiten kenbu! He was shocked, but managed to convince me to settle for kunai instead. "I don't want you to get hurt, kunai are safer." Those words will always remain in my mind...maybe--maybe when we meet again, he'll teach me kaiten kenbu, and we'll go around doing justice together, with Hannya, Shikijou, Beshimi and Hyottoko, just like before. They can't say I'm a little girl anymore, I _am_ sixteen after all.

Then, the bridge we were on suddenly collapsed. Unable to brace myself, my head hit the ground and all went black.

The swordsman was standing over me when I came round. Still rather delirious, I murmured dazedly what I thought of his sword skills. He smiled, telling me that he had fought on bridges many times in the past. As he said that, a thought suddenly occurred to me that if he had fought in the past, perhaps...just maybe...he would know of Aoshi's whereabouts. I decided to hint to him.

"I still think the person I'm looking for is better."  
  
His smile widened. "Maybe..."

"During the Bakumatsu, they were the ones who secretly protected Edo." The swordsman started, looking quite shocked. I knew I was on to something.

"I wonder what Aoshi-sama and the other Oniwabanshuu are doing now..." Closing my eyes, I tried to imagine. Would they be thinking of me? Aoshi especially? Did they even remember me? The warmth of Aoshi's hand, clutched around mine making sure the kunai were held correctly, was still fresh on my skin, as if he had just let go barely a second ago. And I found myself missing those sharp, mysterious greyish blue eyes more than ever. Oh please, please, let that swordsman have a clue for me...Kami-sama, onegai shimasu...

And my silent prayer was answered.

"Shinomori Aoshi......." the swordsman murmured.

tbc...

Notes: I think this fic is more like an extended manga translation than a POV fic(laughs) Gomen ne readers. I've tried not to go OOC here, but so far there's still room for improvement.  
Reminder: This is a separate fic from the songfic-'prologue' Ice Blue Eyes, but I'm putting all the fics under the Misao no Monogatari(Misao's Story) series together as one chaptered fic so that they're easier to find.


	2. Chapter 2

Misao no Monogatari

Sagasu Part 2

Disclaimers apply

I am NOT going to give up. He's my only hope now--I'm not going to just let him go like this! Gritting my teeth, I sped up a little, trying to catch up with the red-haired man, who was obviously trying to throw me off his tracks. 

"Hey! Can't you wait up?" I called after him for the umpteenth time. And for the umpteenth time, he ignored me. I started to get mad all over again. Had he suddenly gone deaf or what? 

"Tell me where Aoshi-sama is? Is Hannya okay? What about Beshimi and Shikijou?" Still pretending to be deaf, was he? [I just remembered the Chinese idiom for that--zhuang1long2zuo4ya3.See what happens when you try to study and remember 50 idioms while typing a fic?--Celste] Well, he was definitely going to hear what I would be calling him next! 

"What a shorty...Red-haired man-woman! Going against the no-sword law! Cross scar! Gaudy red kimono!" [trans. frm "Nani yo chibi! Akage otoko onna! Haitourei ihan! Beke kizu! Akushumi na akai kimono!] When I want to think up rude names for a person, it usually is easy. Nobody's perfect after all...but if anyone ever asked me to call rude names after Aoshi, I wouldn't be able to bring myself to do it, because he's perfect in my eyes, no matter what the others say. 

The name calling worked. The 'red-haired chibi' turned his head back calmly. "My name is Himura Kenshin. Please call me that." 

Whenever I was little and got angry with Aoshi-sama, I would call him rude names too out of anger although they never fit him. Like the red-haired guy, Aoshi never got angry. Instead, he would look at me, eyes smiling and betraying his mouth. Firmly, he would tell me to call him by his name--"Aoshi-sama", although it was "Aoshi-niichan" at first. _Then_, he would oblige to whatever it was I wanted, be it attention or information.

This...Himura Kenshin was so much like Aoshi in some ways...maybe if I called him by his name, he would tell me their whereabouts. There was little chance of that actually happening but maybe...just maybe...there was still hope right? No matter how little.

"If I called you by your name, will you tell me where they are?" I did not dare to get my hopes too high, but perhaps...

"No. Those are two different matters."

Infuriating! That jerk! Well, he was forcing me to use force! I sprung up from the ground, ready to kechogeri him.

"Quick! You'd better tell me where Aoshi-sama and the others--" I suddenly noticed that he had turned to the front again, completely ignoring the fact that I was talking to him. Clearly, he thought that it would make me want to give up.

Fat chance then! Makimachi Misao never gives up without a tough fight. I was not about to let him get away, he was my only clue to Aoshi's whereabouts.

He picked up speed, trying to throw me off. Luckily, I had another skill I could thank Aoshi-sama and the others for--they had taught me how to shadow and follow a person without getting thrown off. I now applied that skill to make sure I did not lose Himura.

Then, he suddenly stopped, and exhaled deeply. "That's enough," he said. Trying to make sense of that, I was surprised with a light 'thud'. Stunned, I yelped.

That--Himura had dived into a bush! I could have hit myself for letting my guard down--Aoshi-sama would have been so disappointed. But if he thought that was going to make me give up, he was way wrong. 

I parted the bushes, looking out for him.

"Hah!So you think you can get away? I am a member of the Oniwabanshuu after all--Aoshi's useful assistant..." When I was little I had often distracted enemies while Aoshi and the rest rescued hostages or stole important information. No one had ever suspected that a little girl would be involved with a group of ninja! One reason Aoshi had relented and taught me kunai was because I needed to protect myself in case I was found out. But before that, I always relied on my speed, and am still proud of it--

What the-? Darn, Himura was getting further and further away!_ Misao no baka_! I chided myself, running as fast as I could to keep up with him. That irritating guy...but I still am _not_ going to concede defeat!

He was fast. Any faster and even I would not be able to keep up. He definitely was no normal man! This means...could he have fought Aoshi before? 

The next thing I knew, I had lost my balance and was flat on my face on the ground. Picking myself up, I realised that I had tripped over a rock--and that my nose hurt like crazy. And...oh no!That guy...he was standing some distance in front, looking at me.

"The game of tag has ended!" That look on his face was almost scary...it was almost like Aoshi-sama when he was angry. But there was one thing he was wrong about--the game was not finished yet! Not until he told me all he knew about Aoshi! Even if I was tired to death, I would not rest in peace until I coerced Aoshi's whereabouts out of him!

I suddenly saw the deep and wide ravine that separated the two of us. That guy--of all dirty tricks! Could he have really jumped over? But it was so wide...even if he had done so, I would not be able to. But I can't let that get in my way. I clenched my fists. As always, I would find a way.

A sudden spark came into my mind. Of course! My kunai! His back was facing me, and he was wearing no protective garment. If I aimed for his leg, it should work.

Unfortunately, I had underestimated Himura. At the last minute, he sensed my movement and whipped his sword out of the sheath. 

My kunai clattered onto the bottom of the ravine.

"You should have given up by now. Be a good girl and go back to Kyoto. I don't know why Aoshi left you in the care of another, but it would not have been safe if you went along with the Oniwabanshuu who lived in violence and battles. I believe Aoshi left you in Kyoto because of that." He closed his eyes. "Stop thinking about Aoshi and forget everything. It's for your own good...for your happiness."

His words rang true. I bowed my head, walking away. Perhaps it would be better...What the hell was i thinking? Aoshi might have left me in Kyoto beacuse of that, but if he had, wouldn't it mean that he did have some feelings for me? I was not supposed to give up so easily, it would go against everything Aoshi taught me. He would be so disappointed! Himura had obviously not learnt his lesson, that Makimachi Misao would not give up until she gets what she wants! I can't give up! Who did he think he was ordering me to do so? Even if it were Aoshi in his place I still would NOT give up. Never!

"Goodbye."

Leaving so soon? Not a chance! I whipped around, yelling my heart out.

"You don't know anything at all! Who are you to chastise me? I CAN"T FORGET! That's why I'm still searching for him!" I had tried to give up and I still could not! I wouldn't still be searching if I could forget him, would I?

A rash idea came into my head and I sprinted towards the end of the cliff.

"Stop! Don't come over!" Himura yelled. I didn't care--if I didn't do it I would have no hope of finding Aoshi! Himura couldn't stop me, right then, no one could!

"What kind of happiness is it to forget the person one loves most?" Gathering all my energy, I forced myself off the cliff and across the ravine. Hopefully, it would work...

I almost thought I would reach the other side, but to my horror, I was barely halfway across when I lost my momentum and began falling...

_You fool Misao, now you'll probably never see Aoshi again. What were you thinking?_ I chided myself again and again. I had always been rash, but I never thought my rashness would cause me my Aoshi....my life...

I braced myself for impact. Time seemed to pass agonizingly slowly._ Aoshi-sama...I'm sorry...I didn't give up, I really didn't but...You told me my rashness would get me into serious trouble but I never took your words into my mind...._

Strong arms wrapped around me and began pulling me up. For a while, I nearly thought it was Aoshi, but the pink gi reminded me otherwise.

No matter what they say...this guy is no simple character. I know he's fought with Aoshi before, but I'm not afraid, because no one in this world can beat Aoshi...Right now, Aoshi must be living happily somewhere in Japan...together with the other Oniwabanshuu...I'm not afraid...I wonder if Aoshi misses me...

Darkness.

Tbc...

The next chapter of MNM, Sagasu Part 3, will be the last about Misao and Kenshin on the road to Kyoto. I'm not telling what situation I'm going to do a POV on after that, so watch out for Chapter 5


	3. Chapter 3

Misao no Monogatari

Sagasu Part 3

Disclaimers apply

Blinding light. Where was I? I just had the worst nightmare that I was falling and-and...could I still be--

"Ahhh--ahh-ahh!" I suddenly sat up. A compress on my forehead fell to the ground.

"Guess you're finally awake." The familiar neither-male-nor-female voice. 

Every single memory came rushing back--calling Himura names, Himura telling me to give up...the running leap...the fall...

"Did I faint?" I asked him. I did owe him for saving my life.

"Uh," he nodded.

I noticed that the sky was darker than before. "Then why did you wait here for me to regain consciousness?" He looked at me, not replying. Instead, he took a few steps ahead.

"I may be attacked by enemies any time while I'm travelling. That's why I don't agree to anyone accompanying me. If you do want to follow me, please pretend not to know me, and stay a little further away. Firstly, I don't want you to do anything foolish again. Secondly, even if I didn't let you follow me, you still wouldn't give up right?"

Why did those words sound so familiar? They sounded so much like...what Aoshi used to tell me whenever I wanted to follow him on a mission, or a trip (which was pretty much every time he went). Well, that I could do. I was used to it after all. At least Himura had learnt his lesson.

Grinning, I ran after him. "No matter what, I have to see Aoshi-sama!"

-----------------------------

It had been two days.

Himura was still as silent as he had been the day after the night we first met. It was getting on my nerves, no matter how much I called he did not even seem to acknowledge my presence.

"Hey--Himura! Himura!" I called again, but to no avail. I looked up and noticed that the sun was high in the sky. Noon already? I wonder if Himura noticed. Well, there was nothing to lose in telling him.

"It's already noon. Shouldn't we stop for lunch?" I called after him. He still didn't seem to hear even after I had "Hey"-ed a few times. I felt as if I was about to explode. He was asking for it! Whipping out my kunai, I threw one at the back of his head.

He went into a series of 'oro's, blood spurting from his head. If that did not get his attention, then nothing could! Another realization formed in my head.

"And why is it that you don't take the main road but purposely walk through the forest instead? Are you thinking of throwing me off again?" I asked angrily. If that was so, well, then he deserved a beating!

Rubbing the wound at the back of his head, he looked up at me. "I wasn't doing it purposely. It's a shorter distance if we walk through the forest instead of going back to the main road. We can meet the main road by evening. Before that, I don't intend to rest." 

I thought about his words. They were true--and I felt like an idiot for asking. But...didn't it mean we weren't eating until then? I wouldn't be able to take it, my stomach was growling like crazy.

As if he had read my thoughts, Himura continued, " If you want to have your lunch, you can eat it while we're walking."

"True. Then I won't stand of ceremony!" Finally, a chance to satisfy my hunger! I took the packet of biscuits I had brought along with me out of my uniform. About to bite into one, I suddenly noticed that Himura wasn't eating. When I asked him why, he told me he had not brought any snack along.

At once, I saw a long-awaited chance to get information of Aoshi's whereabouts out of him. Holding up the circular cracker, I told him that I wasn't going to share with him--unless he told me where Aoshi and the others were.

It didn't work, but I knew that after a while, Himura would be too hungry to refuse. As I was bored anyway, I began telling him about the Oniwabanshuu, regardless of whether he was listening or not.

Shikijou...He was the first to join the Oniwabanshuu. I heard that Aoshi defeated him and won him over to our side, he was an onmitsu in Satsuma before that. When I look at Shikijou, I think of how amazing it is that Aoshi-sama managed to defeat him even though he was only thirteen at that time. The medicine he was given did help to harden his muscles even further. With a body of steel like that, he's practically invincible.

Hyottoko...I always enjoyed seeing him breath fire. I don't know where he was originally from but it seems like he was from this line or martial artists who specialized in breathing fire with the aid of bags filed with oil in the stomach. He came about a year after Shikijou. After Beshimi joined us, the two of them kept arguing and never got along really well but they did work together when time called for it...

Beshimi's small body made it easy for him to hide and spy on the enemy. We used to play hide and seek and he was barely as tall as I was then, so we had the toughest times finding each other. Aoshi rescued him when he was being tormented by bullies, or so I heard. He wasn't as powerful a fighter as Hannya but he was loyal to Aoshi, being grateful to him for rescuing him.

Hannya was the newest of the four of them, but I was the closest to him, because he was Aoshi's best friend. He was the one who took care of me when Aoshi couldn't. Aoshi found him wandering about, feeding and acting like a wild beast, robbing and killing the innocent. He brought Hannya back--I was five years old and scared by his behavior, but in time Hannya showed himself to be the most loyal of them all. Aoshi trained him to be a superb detective, and in gratitude and to be an even better disguiser, Hannya burnt his lips, cut off his ears, sliced off his nose and fractured his cheekbones. All of us were horrified but he convinced us that it was for the best. He was also amazing in kenpo. As I told Himura, I learnt my kenpo from him.

Himura stopped walking and leaned into the bushes. Curious, I stopped talking too. He looked up at a nearby tree--and pulled out a grass snake from the bush.

"There are poisonous snakes. How dangerous," he murmured to himself. I felt myself fume again. The oblivious way he acted was really, really getting on my nerves! He let me follow him, but he was NOT listening to anything I was saying!

"I'm talking to you, so you'd better be attentive!" I yelled. Really, with him I had lost track of the number of times I had to shout at the top of my lungs, or throw kunai, or kecho geri him just to get his attention!

"Anyway, I'm about to tell you about Aoshi-sama." Himura seemed to be suddenly interested.

He was the youngest Okashira, and a genius among the geniuses. On top of that, he was highly skilled in kenpo and kodachi. His sense of responsibility was extremely strong, and he would think about his friends before doing anything. However, as he was the head of the Onmitsu Oniwabanshuu most of the time, he had a cold, emotionless face all the while. It was hard getting used to, but sometimes his eyes would betray his feelings. Even so, that was only when he was with those close to him.

When some people are about to fight, in order to encourage their friends, or to show their opponents their bravery, they would laugh loudly to show their 'self-confidence'. But Aoshi would not have even a trace of a smile. I guess he's still like that, even now.

"But although he's never shown any hint of a smile, I believe that someday I'll definitely--" I had just locked my fingers together in a silent hopeful wish when I noticed that Himura was (again) continuing to walk. 

"Hey!" I yelled. He didn't turn back--I kind of expected it. It's irritating, he's rather walk instead of listen to what I'm talking about! And he just _has_ to cut grass while he's doing so too...huh? Cut grass? Why do his actions seem so familiar? And wasn't he walking so fast that it seemed like he was flying in this forest just yesterday? Then why is he...I had to ask.

"Why must you waste your energy clearing out a road?" 

He looked back at me. "Isn't it easier to walk now?" he asked back. I realised that it was true. If he had wanted to throw me off, he would have done so long ago.

At once, I remembered why Himura's action of cutting the grass was so familiar. Aoshi used to do the same for me too--the grass was long and it was difficult for me to walk though them with my short legs. He'd cut the grass and clear a path with his kodachi as he walked to make it easier for me. It was in ways like this that Aoshi showed that he cared for me, he had never said anything, or smiled. 

He must be hungry. I wouldn't want Aoshi to be hungry and not offer him food. I offered him a cracker, "Just one!" and he took it.

Although the two of them--Himura and Aoshi-- were not exactly similar, they both were people who would not express what was in their hearts. I smiled. In some ways, Himura _was_ like Aoshi, and that made me miss Aoshi even more. I couldn't wait until I saw him again.

Owari

Kind of a weird ending, I agree...

C&C greatly appreciated, ookini (Thank you in Kyoto dialect)!


End file.
